reba_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Someone's At The Gyno With Reba
"Someone's At The Gyno With Reba" is the third episode of the first season (episode 3) of the Tv show Reba, originally aired October 19th, 2001. Van has finally moved some of his stuff (that his parents thoughtfully threw out on their front lawn for him) into the room he shares with Cheyenne. Unfortunately, most of it's either in bad taste or just downright unacceptable (like the cheerleaders poster). But when Cheyenne doesn't object, Reba can't understand why she wouldn't tell Van how she really feels. While on a visit to the gynecologist, Reba also discovers that Cheyenne and Barbra Jean are sharing the same doctor... and Brock has brought little Jake to the appointment. When Cheyenne accuses Reba of being a control freak and running Brock out of the marriage, Reba goes to therapy by herself. The therapist agrees that Reba is too controlling and suggests that she just let go of a few things; do something for herself like go to a movie. Van and Cheyenne are fighting because she's finally told him that she doesn't like the things he's added to their room. Reba goes to a movie, leaving the kids to fend for themselves for dinner. In a panic, Cheyenne calls Brock for help. Cheyenne and Brock both complain about Reba's controlling behavior, but when Cheyenne says that she thinks it's the reason her parents marriage ended, Brock gets serious for a minute and corrects her. He tells her that it was a two way street and that Reba is not entirely to blame. In fact, he likes that she always speaks her mind. When Reba returns from the movie, she and Cheyenne have a heart to heart talk and Cheyenne apologizes. Synopsis The episode begins with Van putting his own things around Cheyenne's room with Kyra. His parents threw all of his thing on the front lawn. Reba looks at the room, which is a mess, Reba and Kyra are excited for Cheyenne to see it because she's going to get mad at him. Van puts up a poster of cheerleaders for good luck for the game. Reba tries to prepare him for Cheyenne. All set for a row Reba and Kyra prepare themselves as Cheyenne turns up, but disappoints them when she says she loves the room. Later that day, Kyra is studying at the kitchen table when Reba arrives with bags that she is struggling to carry - even carrying one in her mouth. Kyra continues studying. Reba then gets her to help, when Jake walks in she asks why he is here as Brock was supposed to have him. Reba and Kyra are unpacking the shopping when they hear a metal clunking noise so go to investigate. Van has a workout machine in the living room - The Exorcist. Van explains that he thought it was the best place for it so everyone can use it. Brock arrives, and spots the Exorcists and asks to use it at some point. Reba hands Brock a list of things he shouldn't do with Jake - like the dog track. He then leaves with Jake, still complaining about the list. The next day at the gynocologists office, Reba and Cheyenne are in the waiting area. They begin talking about Van being late and their messy room - now with an Exorcist. Cheyenne begins to break and complain about the room. She admits that she can't say anything because it would be terrible if their marriage broke down. Brock, BJ and Jake then leave the gynocologists room bumping into Reba and Cheyenne. Jake is excited about the baby. Reba complains that Brock brought Jake with them to the doctors. They again begin to argue about the list, until Cheyenne stops it as they are in a public place. Brock, BJ and Jake leave as Van arrives. Then the go into the doctors room, lead by Van who thinks it's his check up. That night, BJ brings Jake home. Reba is irate at Brock for bringing Jake home late and full of sugar. BJ assures Reba that Jake wasn't in the room at the doctors visit. Reba then hears the Exorcists again and complians the Cheyenne that she hasn't told him to get rid of it yet. They storm upstairs. Reba tells him to get rid of the machine but Van says that Cheyenne is "cool with it". Reba pressures Cheyenne to tell Van how she really feels, which makes him mad and he storms out. Cheyenne is then upset with Reba for what happened as she had driven Brock away and didn't want that with Van. The following day, Reba goes to see Dr. Peters to complain about the family. Reba tries to reasure herself that if she wasn't "controlling" everything would fall apart. Dr. Peters tells her to try doing nothing to see whether everyone falls apart or learns to take care of themselves. That evening, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake are hungry and think Reba has gone crazy as she has left and they can't cook. Van comes in, also hungry but Cheyenne is trying to deal with the "crisis" so still doesn't want to speak to him. She then calls Brock who brings pizza. He asks Cheyenne what's wrong with her and Van. They discuss Reba and Brock's marriage and what actually happened between them. Later that night, Reba has returned from the movies and is sat outside the house, when Cheyenne comes outside and finds her. Reba complains about the movies being really loud. Reba asks how the kids did without her. Cheyenne apologises to Reba and explains about what her and Brock talked about. Reba also apologises and has said she won't interfer as much. Quotes and Jokes Reba: Obviously Cheyenne hasn't seen this. Kyra: Isn't it great? She's gonna freak. Reba: Did it ever occur to you that I might need some help? Kyra: I'm not a mind reader. Reba: Wait a minute, what are you doing here? Jake: I don't know. Reba: Your father was supposed to pick you up half an hour ago. Why do I bother making a schedule if nobody's gonna stick to it? Jake: I don't know. Reba: Who put an empty carten of milk back in the refrigerator? Kyra: I don't know. Van: Hey Coach, how's it going? Brock: Scoffs. Van: Hey Babe, I'm sorry I'm late. Hope you're not mad. Cheyenne: Of course I'm not mad. You're my husband and I love you. Van: I couldn't decide what to wear. I've never been examined by a gynocologist before. Jake: I had a banana split, snickers and an iced mocha. Can I stay up all night?! Dr. Peters: So, what's the big emergency? Reba: Where do I start? My 7 year old son spent yesterday at the gynocologist, my daughter blames me for everything wrong in her life and nobody bothers to put milk on the list. Cheyenne: So you're talking to me know? Van: Only because I'm hungry. Cheyenne: Well we're in a crisis so go away. Van: What's the crisis? Cheyenne: Mom bolted so we have to make dinner for ourselves. Van: No way! What are we gonna eat? Kyra: You eat the most, why don't you make something? Van: I can make chilli. You got a can of chilli? Jake: We're all going to die.